


The Clock Strikes Ten

by monkiainen



Category: LEGO Marvel (Video Games), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Crack, Gen, Legos everywhere, M/M, Tiny Steve, Tony hates Legos, it's all Reed's fault, tiny tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-28
Updated: 2017-07-28
Packaged: 2018-12-08 00:58:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11635614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: It's all Reed's fault they are here.





	The Clock Strikes Ten

**Author's Note:**

> For the bingo prompt _"meeting alternate universe counterparts"_

Sometimes, just sometimes _(well, quite often actually)_ Tony hated being an Avenger. Sure, you had made great friends with your teammates, and you had something much more intimate going on with your childhood hero slash boss, but still. But the whole "there are bunch of multiverses and we don't know about even half of them" thing-thing-whatamisupposedtocallit? Totally, completely, utterly _annoying_.

And this had to be the worst one.

It was Reed Richards's fault, of course. Tony would never be that irresponsible _(even if he was irresponsible most of the time)_ that he would leave a bloody _interdimensional rift_ open in the middle of New York. While they were Doombots everywhere. And they were all chasing Tony and Steve for some reason.

Steve said it was because the red and gold of Iron Man armour was like the red cloth to the bull to the Doombots. Tony said it was because Doctor Doom wanted to experiment with the Capsicle so he sent all his bots after Steve in vain hope that they would catch him. Either way, they were chased by a hoard of Doombots, and in their haste they didn't notice Reed's stupid rift, well, until **after** they had fell through it.

To a world filled with _Legos_.

Why there was a world filled with Legos? What was the point of that? They were… they were… tiny and irritating and they hurt like shit if you stepped on them without socks in the middle of the night and you couldn't scream because you were supposed to be asleep and not trying to sneak out to Howard's lab to see what he was doing and… The point was, Legos were **bad**.

"But Tony, they are educational toys! Education is never bad!" Steve said with the patented Puppy Eyes Cap™ look and managed to look both adorable and irritating at the same time. How was he able to do that? Seriously, one of these days Tony would find out Steve's secret and then… well, Tony didn't know yet what he would do, but he would definitely do _something_. But at first they had to get away from the Lego Hell.

"Hey copycat, who do you think you are? I suggest you take off the cheap knock-of **my** armour and leave, before I fire my repulsors to you. Let's see how good your armour is then, shall we?"

Oh god. This wasn't happening. There was a Lego Iron Man threatening Tony, with all its 1.5 inches against Tony's… well, **a lot bigger** form. Seriously? Where did this guy got all that cockiness?

"Oh please Tony, he acts the same way you do. Stop complaining and play nice" Steve quipped, his sharp eyes searching for his Lego counterpart. Tony did not want the tiny Capsicle to show up, he already had his hands full with the human one. That, of course, was the moment when a Lego Nick Fury showed up and told the teeny-weeny Iron Man to go and get Mr. Fantastic here pronto, because Lego-Fury didn't want larger-than-life-superheroes stomping all over the Lego New York. Which was probably a very good idea.

The not-stomping-Lego-New York part that is, not getting Mr. Fantastic to the scene. It was Reed Richards's fault that they were in the blasted place to start with, so Tony had his doubts of Lego-Reed's skills to get them where they belonged.

Steve, on the other hand, thought this was the best place ever. Look at all the pieces, and how they had built the whole city! There had to be _zillions_ of Lego pieces around them! And look, there was a Lego-Steve, with his blue uniform and shield! Although Lego-Steve was the same size than any other Lego guys, so apparently they didn't have any supersoldier serum available in the Legoverse. Tony shuddered to the thought of having super-enchanced Legos running around – the original Legos were already bad enough.

That being said, Lego-Tony seemed to be as genius as human-Tony, and together they formed a plan of action. Lego-Reed was too busy fanboying over human-Steve's size and stamina… erm… well obviously not in **that** way. Geez. Even Tony didn't have that dirty an imagination. Eww. Do not think of Lego-Reed and human-Steve together. Do not think of Lego-Reed and human-Steve together. Do not think of Lego-Reed and human-Steve together… crap, he did it anyway, and now the image had burnt itself to his mind _forever_. Could he bleach his brain? Yes, he could bleach his brain, better ask Bruce for help so that Tony wouldn't bleach anything important. Like how Steve looked naked. In his bed. With Tony. Yeah, that image was **way** better.

Anyway, the plan of action was that Tony and Steve would demolish a part of Lego New York, and their Lego counterparts would use the massive pile of Legos to build an extra-large interdimensional dimension-travelling machine. That may or may not work. When Lego-Hulk heard the word "demolition" he wanted to join the fun, too, because smashing was always fun. Except when it was Tony who got smashed by the bad guys. Steve was welcome to smash him every time they were sparring.

After a lot of smashing and building the machine that was supposed to take Tony and Steve back to their own dimension was ready. Of course, that was exactly the moment when the Lego version of Dr. Doom decided to show up with his tiny Doombots. Seriously? What was wrong with that guy? The Lego Doombots were even more annoying than the decent-sized ones – it was like swatting mosquitoes. All Tony wanted was to get home from this very, very annoying dimension. He did not want to see Legos ever again.

So Tony flew as close to the ground than he could and grabbed Steve with him. Ready or not, they were going to fly to newly opened dimension rift and go home. Goodbye Legos! And with a final swoosh from his repulsors, Tony and Steve were gone from the Lego dimension.

The next day when Pepper told Tony that Lego wanted to produce Lego figures of the Avengers, Tony ran away screaming.


End file.
